With the proliferation of vast amount of information on the Internet, it is often very difficult to search and locate relevant information without having to first expend a great deal of time to peruse over many irrelevant search results. Depending on the material that is being sought, the user is often frustrated by having to view many immaterial search results.
One difficulty in searching for relevant information on the Web is that the user is often not using the most relevant search term(s). For example, a user may enter very general terms such as “Sony” or “shoes” and the like. Such general terms often produce a very large number of search results. The results are not particularly focused and often require a substantial amount of filtering by the user, where the user may have to enter additional narrowing terms. Unfortunately, the reason that the user may have started the search with a very general term could very well be that the user is not sure of a more specific search term to better define the search. For example, the user may be looking for the latest and most popular video game, but is not sure of the specific title or the manufacturer of the video game. As a result, the user is often required to view many immaterial search results before reaching the proper document or to further deduce a better or more focused search term.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provides search results with higher relevancy.